Gai Sensei Gay Sensei
by Limpus87
Summary: It seems like everyone around him has lovers. Lovers who are one third of their ages. Lee has been the best student he ever had the pleasure of teaching, and he now realizes. I don't summarize very well...buts can yous checks it outs plz?


_**Gai Sensei --- Gay Sensei**_

_**By Limpus87**_

The sky was beautiful, glimmering and shining its light through the window down onto his body. The rays penetrated the pink curtains of the hospital room, covering him in shades of pink. He laid motionless, breathing slowly from the pain induced upon his body during his fight against Gaara. Somehow, he seemed like an angel.

Thinking about it, I realized that Lee had gone through much pain pursuing his dreams to become a ninja. Having the amount of chakra he has, it's amazing that he actually accomplished this. The flashbacks and memories of watching him training endlessly through the night brought tears to my eyes as I looked at him sound asleep. The fact that I was his idol ever since I reminded him to chase his dreams sent sensations of joy through my body. It was then when I took in the fact that Lee was the most important person in my life. I loved him, as a subordinate, a friend and even for whom he was.

I noticed that his eye was twitching, signalling that he was having a dream of some sort. I lifted my hand and felt his forehead to check his temperature, and he was fine. My hand stayed there, as if it had a mind of its own. My fingers raised his hair and then stroked them as if I was caressing my own child. But the feeling was different; I couldn't explain it, even though I knew.

The door creaked and I turned to see the nurse, who was smiling as she told me my time was up. I looked at his figure one more time, and turned, wishing him well being as I exited the room.

In the streets, I squinted up into the sky to see birds flying in circles, when I saw someone. They looked down at me from the rooftop and jumped down.

"Gai, how's Lee?" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"He's fine, and how's yours?" Grinning as I said this.

"Oh, Sasuke's fine, but I think I should check up on him again."

"Ok, you have your fun, Kakashi. Oh, and by the way, we still have our competition, eh!"

"Ok, Gai, once I come back." Kakashi turned towards the hospital, going to Sasuke's room.

What a strange thing. My lifetime rival, Kakashi sensei, who was the same age as me, as hot as me, and gay like me, didn't interest me at all. Through all the years I had never felt anything towards him, although we were extremely close.

By the time I had finished reflecting upon my memories once again, I ended up in front of the Academy building, where I saw Iruka tending to Konohamaru with a little cut on his knee. His eyes met mine, and I saw him wink to me. I didn't know why, but it seemed like every sensei in this village, the guys at least, had things for their male students.

The day passed with me wondering around the village, admiring the sights and remembering the good ol' days. The sun was setting and I decided to go to check up on him. So I ran in the direction of the hospital smiling, hoping that he would be awake at this time.

The nurse let me in, but to our surprise, the bed was empty. Lee must have been pretty lighted headed to leave the window open, but when I popped my head into the fresh air, I saw him. The crazy kid was on the ground, doing push ups with his limbs that weren't broken or injured.

He turned his head and saw me, but he quickly got his focus back and continued. I jumped out to where he was dropping his many droplets of sweat and put my hand on his shoulder. Silently, he stopped and went into a cross-legged sitting position to look directly into my eyes. I couldn't tell if his eyelashes were wet with tears or sweat, but from his expression, I knew he needed comfort.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry. I-I lost the match…" Lee said through sobs.

"Lee, it's ok, you did your best, and you showed to everyone that you weren't someone to mess around with." I smiled to cheer him up, but he was just staring at the ground. "Lee, listen, you can't win all the time. People make mist-"

I was interrupted when I felt his soft lips on mine, rubbing softly. Lee's eyes were closed and his right arm lifted to wrap around my neck. There it was again, the feeling that I had before. I now knew that it was simply love. The loved distinguished from that of friends, and from that of two lovers.

I pressed into his lips, as his grip around my neck got tighter. My arms raised and enclosed him in a tight hold that just couldn't feel any better.

The kiss said: _I know you are broken and I know it can't be perfect, but I can hold you together._

I gently pulled my lips away, and told him that he should be resting. I opened my mouth to say that it was a bad idea, but what came out was, "I think you should go back to rest now, Lee."

I stood up, helped him get up, and led him back to his room. He laid down on the bed, speechless, but smiling at the same time. I left him, wishing him goodnight, and left him to rest, knowing the truth now.

I left the building smirking because the truth had been revealed to Lee, but my smirk grew bigger as I saw the window on the third floor. The shadow, of someone's head with hair that stuck up to one side, was moving rapidly up and down. It didn't take me long to remember that Sasuke's room was on the third floor, and that Kakashi had visited him. I suddenly had a longing for something, another new feeling. I didn't know why, but Lee's face kept on appearing inside my mind.

The next day I awoke to piercing sounds of loud explosions from deep in the village. Looking out the window, I saw two giant snakes breaking through Konoha's giant wall. It was a siege alright, Orochimaru's siege. This was war. I knew that I would have to protect the village, but…

Lee. My important person. _You must always protect an important person, Lee_. That line repeated itself over and over in my head, distracting me off all the events happening in front of my eyes. The image of Lee lying defenceless on the hospital bed created an excruciating pain inside of me.

My duty. To protect the village. To protect my important person. There was a war inside my head killing every brain cell trying to figure out which one to choose. My eyes closed tightly, to help concentrate. _The village is strong…But so are the enemies… _I blinked._ But Lee is all alone and injured…_

I knew what I had to do. I jumped out my window and quickly rushed past all the villagers running in panic. I closed my eyes again. _All those people. Everyone's in trouble._

I held it in and continued, knowing that it was wrong. I reached the hospital, where some Chuunin ninjas were attacking. There bodies flew to the ground as I knocked them out, and I ran towards his room.

Lee was always the helpful type, and I knew that he would do anything in his power to help others. I opened the door and luckily saw him, one foot sticking out of the window, trying to escape.

"LEE!"

He turned and looked at me, speechless. "Sensei, what are you doing here? We have to go help the others-Ow"

His leg bent and was hurting badly. "LEE!" I rushed to him and picked him up in my arms, carrying him off to a safe place.

The journey to a cave in the forest was awkward. I carried Lee in my arms like a groom with his bride, through the forest and to a small cave. The whole way, he looked at me, eyes glimmering. I kept my eyes forward, making sure that we weren't to fall into a trap.

I noticed that his mouth opened a few times to say something, but he kept quiet.

When we reached the cave, I laid Lee down on the ground lightly, so that he was in a comfortable position. He was still looking at me, which was unusual as he was always embarrassed. But I guess the kiss had brought some courage to him.

I walked to the entrance of the cave to make sure that no one had followed us, and sighed. I reached in my chest pocket and took out some scrolls, to set up as booby traps.

After I had set up over 20 traps, I walked back to Lee, who was now standing, leaning on one of the cave walls. I knew that he was confused, because no other senseis were running away with their subordinates.

"Lee…I-"

"Sensei, why'd you take me here? You should be at Konoha helping the others!" he said shakily.

"Lee, it's because-It's because you're my important person."

"But what about Neji, Tenten and your other important people."

I walked up to him. "Lee, you are the most important person to me." It was I this time to lean down and press my lips on his. Lee wasn't hesitant this time and immediately wrapped his arms around my neck.

I pulled away and told him that I loved him. He made the next move, taking my green vest off. I pulled his shirt off, and looked at his bodily features.

Although it didn't look like it with clothes on, his body was solid, strong, muscled and rounded (because of all the training). Dragging him down on top of me as I slowly fell to the ground, I pulled off my suit and tossed it to the other side of the cave.

I wanted him.

Pants were slipped off his slim hips and suddenly it was all skin, all contact, and his head pushed back into the soft dirt as my gentle lips caressed the soft skin of his throat.

I didn't expect it, but Lee was big (it means his PENIS if you don't get it). He relished the thought of the pain and pleasure that would come of it and bit down on a pale shoulder.

"Sensei…"

"Lee…" I looked into his eyes. I knew that this was his first time. He was too hesitant. Yes, yes, he wanted me. Of course he did. No, we didn't need lubricant.

I wet two of my finger, and surprised Lee. He gasped and moaned hard, dick twitching, pushing down against them.

Lee had loved the sensation sent through his body, and he couldn't help it when my fingers left him. He whimpered. His eyes met with mine, but to keep him from saying anything I grabbed Lee's mouth and tenderly bit his tongue.

When the blunt head of my cock nudged Lee, he gasped and bit his lip. Lee shivered, but he didn't say anything. This being his first time, I knew that it was hurting him. His finger dug into shifting muscle, and sucked ina deep breath.

But Lee quickly learned to take in the pain, which was now turning into thrilling pleasure. Lee breathed out his held breath, steadily and shakily, wrapping a leg around my waist.

Lee had never felt any feeling like the one he was experiencing, but he cherished it. And the fact that he was sharing it with the one he loved, was just amazing. Then, he felt that I had come, sending another sequence of shivers through his body.

His name was torn from his throat, torn from his heart. He had been there for so long...


End file.
